Drift into the sunset
by Moe Dhyvha Naini
Summary: "Oh, it's just Andie, asking me if we are there yet." Damon lies and Elena buy it. "You know, I still don't get why we're going to Hollywood?" Damon quickly changes the subject before Elena asking another question, although he doesn't really know why they go to Hollywood. "I mean, beside you'll be ditching Caroline plans for birthday party for you."
1. CHAPTER 1: THE BIRTHDAY GIRLS

Hai, I'm back, well in another story, I've kind of been distracted because this idea - well Elena's character has doppelganger and in real live Nina also kind of has one too, Victoria, and I thought it will be interesting to write _crossover _story around their famous TV characters, so I decided to write another story to get this out so I can focus in my first story _When the night set_, and also find balance in updating chap between this story and the other.

so enjoy!

Sorry for the grammar issue and missed type.

I don't own TVD nor Victorious.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE BIRTHDAY GIRLS**

Hollywood is the place for some people to seek popularity and success in a movie industry, the bright sun, the beach, is all as tempting as being pop star and movie actor. There are schools to help you prepare to become the star you wanted, and there is one by the Hollywood hills that named Hollywood Art high school, the student goes there are crazy talented and eager to learn and step into the entertainment world someday, they even would go as crazy as they could when they on a theater class or performing on a big showcase that held every year.

Morning time at L.A is not like any other city that has birds chirping, morning at L.A is honking your cars horn and traffic, but lives in Hollywood hills is not that bad, you still get the fresh air and the chill and also the rain every once in a while.

This morning is like any other morning, student of Hollywood Art are hanging out in the school hallway to get something from their locker before class or just to catching up with their friends about the hot news.

Jade like usual, hanging by her locker to get some books and notes out for her first class and looking at her schedule and finally close her locker and by the time she close it, Cat is already standing in front of her smiling, the redhead girl playing with her red hair waiting for Jade to asked her something, Jade rolled her eyes. "What." The pale Goth girl said with annoyance tone to cat.

"Isn't it a beautiful morning, Jade?" Cat giggle at her own comment and Jade just let out a small sigh, Beck come from behind Cat with his smile cover his face.

"Hey babe" Beck said as he stood beside Cat who's still smiling.

"Don't you tired calling me that, we broke up remember." Jade said with little irritated tone but deep down she still want Beck to call her that, not because she still has feeling for him, it just, she already get used to Beck calling her that.

"No, it's kind of grow on me, but if you want me to stop." Beck raises his hands in defeat.

"Nah, that's cool with me." Jade said it with a weak smile.

The door to the school hallway open with little loud bump, Trina and Tori enter while their arguing about something which drew everyone attention including Jade, Beck and also Cat who is gasping at the scenario. They argue like any other day about some silly things and ended up by Tori saying. "Trina. Stop talking." And usually Trina stop talking and walking away from Tori, but not this time, this time Trina seems to be very determining with her statement which is odd.

"Would you just stop?" Tori reach and open her locker to keep herself busy trying not to listen to her older sister.

"No." She moved aside and now face to face to Tori and her locker. "Would you just get over it, it's been 2 years and you really need to get over yourself." Trina folded her arm.

Tori slam her locker door. "Get over ..." She looks around and then lower her voice. "Get over myself! Trina, are you being serious right now. I can't get over it!" Tori said it with anger in her face. "I … Trina, just go to your class already." Tori said in defeat, she doesn't want to argue further with the older Vega, it's useless and exhausting and beside she wants this day to end with no more talking about something she hate.

"Fine" Trina turn her heals to head to her class but stop to have the last words to their argument to Tori. "She still coming anyway and there is nothing you can do about it." Then Trina disappeared into the hallway. Tori throw her back against her locker look sad and angry.

Beck walks to Tori's locker followed by Cat and also Jade who has bored look on her face. "Hey what was that all about?" Beck asked Tori as Jade look bored and Cat just smile happily at Tori.

"Ah, nothing, it's just … Trina, being Trina." Tori force smile but not very convincing enough for the other.

Andre and Robbie walks towards them with smile on their face. _What happen with people and smile this morning?_ Tori thought.

"Heey" Andre said with cheerful tone, Robbie still smiling but not said anything as Andre walks to Tori and hugs her and lift her to swing her one full circle. Tori know what the hug means so as soon as Andre gets her back to her feet Tori point her index finger to Andre to give him a warning.

"No. Andre, don't." Tori said, hopefully he do as she say but too late.

"Happy birthday Tori" Andre congratulate Tori which is now earn glare from everyone else, apparently no one knows except for Andre who is spend a lot of time with Tori. Cat gasp at hearing the news and moment later hugging Tori and also wishes her happy birthday followed by Robbie and Beck, while Jade just standing ready for give her some comments about how she hate birthdays but before she got the chance Tori already spoke something that shock her, _Jade west is shock by Tori's comment._

"Thanks, but I would appreciate if you guys didn't bring it up again, it's just … I don't do birthdays." Tori gave them smile to convince them. "Uh … I need to go to class, see you guys later." Tori leaves before anyone could comment on that, Andre follows her because they have class together.

_Well, that was interesting, Tori Vega doesn't do birthdays?_ Jade thought to herself before joining her friends to class.

* * *

The road from Mystic falls to their destination is long and exhausting, they still have couple more hours before they get there, the rides tough for her surprise not as boring as she thinks would be and not as annoying as she thinks could be. Damon being Damon always teased her and makes dirty jokes out of everything and Elena would just roll her eyes and told him to stop being an ass.

For the last hour Elena buried herself in another Stefan's journals, ever since Stefan went to get the cure for Damon because of the werewolf bite, Stefan been "gone" to pay for it and they are looking for any leads that confirm them that Stefan is still alive and not dead.

Damon's phone buzzing from a text message and he read it with a quick look, it's from Rick, he confirms that the bodies that he found is in fact Stefan's victim.

"Who's texted you?" Elena asking, closing the journal that she reads and facing Damon whose focus is on the road again.

"Oh, it's just Andie, asking me if we are there yet." Damon lies and Elena buy it. "You know, I still don't get why we're going to Hollywood?" Damon quickly changes the subject before Elena asking another question, although he doesn't really know why they go to Hollywood.

"I mean, beside you'll be ditching Caroline plans for birthday party for you." Damon raises her eye brows playfully.

"I need to check on my sisters Damon; I need to make sure that they are okay." Elena said and earning a look of surprise from Damon.

"Sisters, how many are you?" Damon manages to pull a slight mock in his tone.

Elena just rolls her eyes and continues. "Two more and one of them is my twins." At that comment Damon hit the brake as hard as he could, make aloud scratching noise between the tires and the asphalt in the process.

"Damon!" Elena gasp in shock as their car come to a halt.

"What? Did Stefan know about this?" Damon takes a beat to calm his shock, there is two more Gilbert sibling and one of them is the exact copy of Elena, and he just finds out know?

"No one knows beside family and friends." Elena look at Damon who still processing the news. "When I learn about me being the doppelgänger then I realize that I'm not the only one and I make sure that no one knows about that, and thank god their change their last name and moved to Hollywood."

Damon starts to calm down and drive again. "Why they moved?" Damon faces Elena for a moment before focus on the road again.

"It's about a year after my bridge accident that killed my dad, my mother wanted us to move somewhere new but I and Jeremy didn't want to so we stay with Jenna after doing some tough convincing, and she met her ex-boyfriend from back then and marry him and toke his last name." Elena takes a breath. "And my twins sister is hated me."

After a long quite hour of driving, Elena buried in Stefan's journal while Damon paying attention to the road, Elena already told him where to go after they arrive at Hollywood.

Elena let out a sigh; she closes the journal and breaking the silent. "Damon, is there any leads?"

"No. Elena."

"Tell me what you know Damon; I need you to tell me the truth." Elena sensing something is up so she needs to push Damon to tell the truth, whatever information he has on Stefan.

"What you want me to tell Elena."

"I gave you the leads of Klaus's victim for you to check it with Rick and you didn't tell me ever since." Elena said cornered Damon. Damon being Damon and when he gets annoyed, he snaps.

"Because they are not Klaus's victims Elena, they're Stefan's." Damon mentally killed himself for telling Elena that, she is not supposed to know about this.

Elena's eyes went wide at the statement. "What?" she said.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down on the eastern seaboard." Damon said, he already opens the can and he better just pour the water out.

"No. You're wrong." Elena tried to deny.

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper."

"Stop it, Damon."

"No, you stop it, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop!" Damon pulls over so he can look at Elena as he finishes his speech. "Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime."

Elena quickly turn her face to the window to avoid Damon's face, she mad at him, she feels that he is giving up on him, something that she doesn't want to do anytime soon.

* * *

Lunch time at Hollywood Art is different from other school because they have an asphalt café and some of the student are usually performing something, either is sang a song or dancing, Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie are already eating their lunch and Tori is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Andre, where is Tori?" Asked Beck, he little concern because of Tori's behavior this morning.

"I don't know and I little worried because she's acting a bit strange this morning." Andre said.

"Maybe we need to have surprise party." Cat said with enthusiasm.

"No. Cat, Tori already said she didn't want anything on her birthday." Said Andre, Cat suddenly pout and eating her lunch again.

* * *

Damon parks his car in the parking lot and Elena straights up in her sit, they reach their destination. "What kind of high school is this?" Damon asked in amusement as he saw bunch of children dancing and singing.

"It's Hollywood Art, school for talented kids." Elena explains. "I need to go to the bathroom." With that, Elena storm out and leaves to find a bathroom while Damon looking around to find something to drink.

Elena asking one of the students for direction to the bathroom, after he gave her the direction she quickly goes to the direction that she get and thankfully the school hallway is not as crowded as the parking lot, they seems to hang out there, Elena find the bathroom quite easy and went it as soon as she spot it, but she didn't notice that someone is watching her and followed her into the bathroom.

Jade is just about to close her locker when she spot someone looks like Tori wondering on the hallway looking lost. _Is that Tori? What is she doing wandering on the hallway, and what's with her clothes?_ Jade thought to herself, the girl though, she wearing skinny jeans and black leather jacket and sneaker. _Sneaker, Tori never wore sneaker_. And again she thought about Tori being strange this morning then Jade followed her into the bathroom and for her luck she already in one of the stall so she quickly hides on one of the stall and not makes some noise and wait to the girls to come out. It's not her usual self to spy on Tori, she doesn't care, she just curious.

The girl gets out from the stall, and then washes her hands for a while and her phone buzzing couple of times before she answer it.

"Hello?" Elena waits for an answer from her caller, when there is no answer, she said again make sure that her voice comes through to her caller. "Hello?" Again no answer and she are getting anxious. "Hello?" Elena then realizes something. "Stefan? Stefan, if this is you... You'll be ok." Her voice is trembling as she begins to sobs. "You can survive this." Elena holds to her phone, waiting to Stefan to say something, to let her know that this is him but all she gets was a soft sobs in the other end and then she knows that it's indeed Stefan. "I love you, Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go." Elena make sure that her voice is clear enough so Stefan can hear her and couple second later the line was cut, Elena cry for another minute before she pull herself together and leaves the bathroom.

Jade get out from the stall. "Stefan?" _is that why she acting strange this morning, about her not wanting anything to do with birthday?_

Jade leaves the bathroom and goes to the asphalt cafe to find out the answer, this is been a weird day but much more interesting to keep her entertain.

* * *

opening chap is finish, I hope you guys like this story ... (:


	2. CHAPTER 2: We All Go Little Mad Sometime

Hey, so this is the second chap and this is going to be a long chap.

so I don't earn any review but I get 3 follower and one favorite, thank you... (:

I hope I get review this time. (finger cross)

ok before you read like usual, I'm sorry about the grammar issue and any missed types.

I don't own TVD nor Victorious

* * *

**Chapter 2 : We all go little mad sometimes**

Lunch time seems to last forever because Trina decided to join Tori and the gang and sit at the same table and still bring up the subject that they were argue this morning, their friends seems confuse about what exactly they arguing about because Tori and Trina use their code for arguing, something that only the two them know what it is about.

"Tori" Trina start again and that earn annoying grunt from Tori.

"Trina, I'm trying to eat, would you just back off." Tori shot a glare at Trina.

"Ladies, as much as I want to see some girls fight, could you calm down and tell us what this is about?" Andre Asked.

"Yea Tori, why don't you tell us what happen." Beck said and put a hand on Tori's shoulder for a moment.

"Oh, nothing important" Tori lied and then focus on her food again and that's when she notice Trina texted someone. "Who are you texting Trina?" Tori look at Trina suspicious.

"No one" Trina lied but her tone was not convincing enough.

"Trina." Tori gave a warning tone.

While Tori and Trina's arguments make their friends more confused, Elena who received text from Trina is walking from school building to the asphalt café where Trina's text said they would be there. It's been almost a year since their last met, it was last fall she and Jeremy are visiting them for the first time since they moved to Hollywood and apparently Tori still blame her about the accident and try to avoid her while she visit, she can't blame her though, because she is the reason why she and their father got into accident that killed him, it's because she sneaked out to went to a party and ditched family night and later she called and their dad went to pick her up because she didn't have a good time in that stupid party. Tori blamed her for ruin her birthday, she ruin Tori's memory of their birthday because since then every birthday she remember about the day their dad died, she remember getting that phone called, telling her that her dad died in a car accident and Elena is miraculously saved and not dead, because that night, they are supposed to be happy and celebrate their birthday, cut some cakes and blow candle, instead they spend their birthday on cemetery burying their dad.

Elena let out small sigh, she hope this time she can convince Tori to forgive her because she really need her to, because something tell her that all of trouble that she tried to keep away from Tori will come to them soon and they need to work together to survive that.

"Vega." A sound from somebody calling her sister's last name make her stop, she thought one of her sisters is near her and then she turns around and found a girl with a Goth look and bored expression is looking at her.

"Me, Vega" Elena realize that this girl who ever her name is, is mistaken her for Tori.

"Yea you, who else would it, be." The girl folded her arm, trying to understand Elena's expression.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to the asphalt café, my sister, Trina texted me to come as soon as possible, because …" Elena's word cut off buy Jade.

"Wait just a second." Jade look hesitate to talk for a moment and then clears her throat. "You know, you look weird this morning, and now too, what gives, Vega." As much as it kill her to say that, she manage not to sound concern, because she's not, she just curious.

Elena just stands there, she doesn't know how to react or say to the girl, she seems concern but yet she seems to hate her more and obviously she thinks that Elena is Tori.

"You know what, forget I asked that." Jade said after the girl in front of her didn't answer her question, she doesn't want to seems eager for an answer, and plush she hate waiting, so after snap at her, Jade walks away leaving the girl behind.

* * *

Jade stop to buy salad from Festus's grub truck and then join the gang and sit beside Cat opposite of Tori, but she didn't notice Tori's different clothes because she didn't pay attention to her and just eat her salad.

"Hey Jade." Cat greeted Jade.

"Hey." Said Jade but keep focus on her salad.

Damon waiting by the coffee stand, he's been drink two cup of coffee to stay alert, although he doesn't need coffee what he needs is some fresh blood and he is looking at bunch of it but he tried to behave a little and maybe he can grab a real bite later. Elena come moments later and even though she still little bit upset about Damon giving up Stefan, at least she feel relief that she still has a chance to finding her because that phone call from Stefan earlier make it clear that he misses Elena as much as her misses him.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked.

"Bathroom, I said it to you earlier, didn't I?" Elena still little annoyed. "Damon …" Elena cut off by her phone buzzing again, text from Trina. "Never mind" She looks over for a moment before walks toward a table that Tori and Trina sit in and Damon follows her.

"Who are you texting?" Tori asking again, her voice can be heard by Elena who is already near the table, she takes a breath before she walks closer to them.

"Me." Said Elena earning everyone to look at her who is now standing between Jade and Trina,

Tori looks at Trina who's now give her weak smile, she know that Tori would be mad at her for quite a while because of this, Jade looking at Elena and then Tori for a while and then focus on Elena because apparently the last time they talk, Jade thought she was Tori.

"Look there is two Tori." Cat is the first to talk.

"Who knew, Tori Vega has a twins, this is interesting, because Jade hate twins, ha." Rex Talks like there no problem to comment something like that; and Beck and Andre just look at them.

Trina gets up from her sit and hug Elena, she missed her sister and she missed her family and wanted to be whole again, texting her is the closest thing. "I missed you, you know that." Trina said after they break the hug. "And who's this handsome guy, your boyfriend?" Trina smile at the thought of her little sister having a boyfriend.

"I missed you to T." Elena smiled. "This is Damon Salvatore, he...uh." Elena looks at Damon who gave her smile at Trina's question. "He is Stefan's brother, Stefan is my boyfriend." Elena's explanation make Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, let me introduce you to my friends."

"I'm not your friends." Rex chimed.

"No one likes you." Jade commented.

"Okay, Tori's friends, and Jade" Trina said pointing to Jade before Jade got the chance to protest. "This is Cat, Robbie, Beck and Andre. And this is our sister Elena Gilbert, she come from Mystic Falls to visit." All of them said their 'HI's' and Trina back to sit again, elbowing Tori who is still quite. Jade is not making any comment about her encounter with Elena earlier, she doesn't want anyone to assume that she concern about Tori's strange behavior, because she just curious.

"I need to go to class." Tori said eventually and get up from her sit to go but before she got the chance Trina grab her forearm and get her to sit again. "Trina let go of me."

"Please Vic, I know you hate me but we need to talk about something." Elena pleaded to Tori who snap a dagger look at her, she used to like the nickname but since she hates Elena, she hates it.

"Don't call me that again. Can't you just wait until school ended, at least I can avoid you for couple more hours?" Tori snap at her, she doesn't want it but somehow, every time she looks at Elena she remembers about that night again, she can't celebrate her birthday without crying and remembering the fact that it's also the day their dad died, she can't forget all of those memories they made every year on her birthday, the smiling, the happiness is all gone because of that night, the one night that Elena choose to bailed on their birthday to went to stupid party.

"Can we talk somewhere quieter; there is something really important I need to tell you and Trina." Elena puts a hope into her tone, she knows Tori still hate her but she really need her to put aside her feeling first.

"You can say it here, beside we all need to go to class soon." Tori make sure every word that comes out from her mouth is as cold as possible.

"Tori" Tina protest, as much as she loves Tori she loves Elena too, and Tori is being ridiculous if she thinks she is the only one who suffer, Elena feels it, and she is more hurt than she is because she was in that car that night and she felt guilty, Trina missed their dad either but mourning about it every chance you got is not living, they need to move on. "Guys, could you give us … you know." Trina gave her code to everyone to leave, and they are kind enough to agree and start leaving them to go to class, Jade look at Tori before she go and she can see the hurt look on her face, she is now become more curious than ever. _Okay, I need to get to the bottom of it, or I could explode because this curious feeling._

Elena takes a sit opposite from Tori and Trina. "Damon, can you please get my bag from your car? Thank you." Damon nodded and quickly grabs Elena's bag and back to the table.

"Well, you can talk now, what it is that so important?" Tori still acting like a gank much for her own surprise, and she hate it for making Elena feel guilty like that but she can't help it, she need to blame someone and she choose to blame Elena.

She knows Elena too well, like she know herself, they are twins and twins is usually have this string attach to each other and they can feel each other's pain kind of thing. Her and Elena are used to be close, they would prank Trina together, make fun of Jeremy's funny hair when he got his hair cut and all, sometimes they would switch place when Elena is not in the mood to go on date with Matt, and that is so funny because every time Matt would easily know and just go along with it, but seeing they like this is make Tori's heart feel hurt more than ever, she can't give in, not yet.

Elena let out a small sigh; Tori can see the hurt in her eyes. "I, uh … need to tell you something really important but, before that." Elena opens her bag to reveal old books and place it on the table. "This is the Gilbert Journal, and I think this is the time for you to find out about our family history, and I need you two to have an open mind while you read it, because this is a serious problem and after you finish read it, I'm going to tell you about me and you, Vic, and what we stand in our family history."

Trina picks one book and look at it, it's old and the first page wrote _Jonathan Gilbert, 1864_. "This is our ancestor journal, about being the first founders in Mystic Falls, I remember dad read it when we were little, and he has liked, boxes full of it." Elena nodded at the statement. "Why are you giving this to us, now?" Trina little bit concern.

Trina can be sweet, caring and loving sister if she want to, when she around her family she would be very sweet, and when something bad happen she would protect her sibling and that night when the phone call about dad and Elena's car accident, she didn't cry even though she want to break down but she hold it and she tried to be a tough sister and be strong for Jeremy and Tori and also Elena who was needed her support the most. She can remember clearly when Elena woke up on the hospital bed with worried look, guilty, sad and god knows what more feeling, but she know for certain that she scared that everyone would blame her for what happen.

"I feel it's only fair if I explain it further after you read that, Trin." Trina nodded at Elena's answer because she knew that Elena means well. "And uh, Vic. I need you to read that too, because everything I want to tell you is beginning from it, our family deepest secret." Elena wants to tell them more but the bell rang and they need to get to class.

"Save by the bell." Elena joked.

"Look, I don't know why you brought up all this in this particular day, but you had gone this far to tell me this and because I'm curious, I'm going to read it. But, can you please stop calling me Vic, people calling me Tori now."

"Ok, uh, Happy birthday, Tori." Elena said little hesitate, she didn't want to rip open the wound that clearly no yet heal.

"Happy birthday to you too, Elena" Tori manage to give a brief smile before she leaves to go to class.

"Ok, sist, I need to go too, but you're going home right? You must go home and meet mom, she surely missed you so much." Trina hugs Elena. "And uh, happy birthday" Trina hugs her one more and poke her nose like she usually did.

"Thanks Trina, I missed all of you too." Elena said and smile of happiness is form if her face, Tori is warming up to her and Trina being Trina is always as supportive as usual.

"See you after school." Trina quickly followed Tori into the school.

Damon who is quite this whole time let out a deep sigh, this is very frustrating watching three sisters talked about their feeling, and the fact that he just looking at the same face as Elena but with different attitude well, similar but different taste at fashion and uh high cheekbones, the obvious different that Damon can spot, Elena have this little shape at the edge of her nose but rarely shown, but Tori have this cheekbones showed at all time and you can't missed it.

"Wow, that was quiet the show." Damon leans to the table and put his head on his hand for support. "I thought I would saw another "Katherine look like face", well, the resemblance is still there." Damon smile at Elena.

"Damon." Elena looks at Damon with "be serious" face and Damon put his hands up.

"Okay, you know, you can keep them save if you just not tell them in the first place, they are far from Mystic Falls and maybe don't even know what had happen there over the summer." Damon recalled everything that happen in Mystic Falls, the tomb vampire, Katherine returns and Klaus, the sacrificed that killed both Jenna and John, he bit by Tyler Lockwood and Stefan leaving them.

"I've been thinking about it, but like Jeremy, I need them to know so they can prepare what's about to come, and I need Tori to keep it low, she can't be seen in any media." Elena's statement make Damon raise his eye brows in confusion. "They're in performing school remember, they will easily get pick up for role in movie of record producer. Last time I check, Klaus think that I'm dead, and if he know about the second doppelganger." Damon connected the dot and nodded in agreement.

"So what are you going to do now?" Damon stood up; he has a feeling that they would hit the road again soon.

"I think it's time for me and my mom to have a chat, a long one." Elena then walks toward Damon's car and he follows her. A million thought cross her mind right now and she tried to figure out what to do next, after discover that her dad had collection of wooden bullets, steak and everything about "stuff that can kill vampires things" in a hidden clothe-set in their lake house, she's been thinking about confront her mother but she hadn't have the chance, she didn't even have the chance to tell them about John and Jenna and also the fact that they now living with Rick, Jenna's boyfriend who unofficially become their guardian since last summer, but now that she has it, she will get the answer out from her mother.

* * *

Tori walk down the hall to her last class of the day, Sikowitzs's performing-arts class and Trina come up behind her. "Tori wait up." She reached up to her and then gives the journal one last look before she closes it and gives it to Tori. "I already read this one, dad already told me about this stuff and apparently Elena knows about it now, and now it's your turn." Trina gave her reassuring look. "Ok, now I'm going to class, bye." Trina leaves Tori quickly and disappeared down the hall.

_Trina already knows and Elena somehow finds out and now is her turn? What the hell is going on with my family?_ Tori thought, and put one of the journals in her bag as she walks to her class.

It appears class is already start and Sikowitzs is just gave explanation about using facial expression and body language with specified emotion and character type.

"Now, as you can see, the same dialogue can evoke an infinite number of emotions, depending upon how the actor chooses to play it." Sikowitzs looks at Tori who are just entered the room. "Tori, you're late."

"I know I'm sorry my sister has something important to talk to me." Tori explain.

"Ok, Tori you can sit." Tori then take the chair near the door. "Now, as we've clearly demonstrated, dialogue can impact a scene in many different ways, depending upon…" Sikowitzs continued his lesson as Tori adjust on her seat, she tried to be quite and not drawn any attention on her because she need her space as she open one of the journals Elena gave her and Trina earlier.

"_I live in fear it consumes me. In the early evening, when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes. Because I know that the night brings death._" Tori read page after page and she doesn't know how to react because it's sound crazy, her ancestor sounds crazy, maybe reading the journal in the middle of the class was a bad idea after all, but she curious about it, she need to know what Trina meant by _it's your turn_, the feeling of curiousness is got the best of her and she doesn't care about the class anymore, she drawn into the journal and its story. "_With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed and though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night, or so we thought the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters_." Tori feels her body tense as she read and know more stuff and it's insane the things her ancestor -_Jonathan Gilbert_- had wrote in his journal, stuff that nobody knows, stuff that no one would believe if they didn't have big open mind, then again, Tori remember Elena said when she gave her that journal "_I need you two to have an open mind while you read it"_. _Does it mean all this stuff about vampires is true? They're really existed?_ Tori buried in her thought still processing all the information that she just learn about her ancestor, she really need some explanation from Elena, she still thinking about the fact that Trina knows and her thought wonder again and she remember her dad told Trina and so her dad knew, _who else knew about this, Mom, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Uncle John? _

Jade observe Tori from her seat across the room, she can't read Tori's expression as she read a book, looks like an old book, what is it about her that bring Jade attention to focus on her, her curiousness about Tori's feeling about her birthday or her attitude towards he twins, her twins yea, she hates twins because they are copying other face and that's not original so she hates it, but this time is different, she doesn't hate it instead she is curious to find out mystery behind Tori's behavior, because for all those time she spend with the half-Latina girl, she learn that she is super nice, forgiving and easy-going also kind person, as much as it make her want to puke just thinking about it, but this is the first time she saw her hate something so much that she couldn't stand to be around it _or_ her.

* * *

The night is set and the moon is pass its apex and all the werewolf that Klaus tried to turn is now in transition to be hybrids just like him, he explain it to Stefan earlier when they looking for Ray- the werewolf- that leading them to his pack before Klaus killed him after he fed Ray with his blood. He told Stefan that he is going to build an army of hybrids, family that would never leave him, who will always loyal to him, and when they reach the camp site where the pack are gather for the full moon, he killed them after fed them his blood one by one and luckily one of them are bring her human boyfriend so they can feed at him after they are woke up and in transition.

Ray being the first to woke up and Klaus over him the human blood, after couple of minute Ray went rabid and goes to the woods and Stefan went after him.

Stefan bring Ray's body to the camp site, he has to literally ripped his heart out because he was out of control but before that he manage to bit Stefan so basically he is dying.

"They went rabid, some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out, in the end... They're all dead." Klaus look devastated. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them." He throws a bottle of bear, he is angry. "I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He tried to calm, looking at Ray's body and then at Stefan. "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying, and you don't want to heal me." Stefan feels his arm burning with pain, the one that Ray bit. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you." Stefan said as he looks at Ray's body. "I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked." Klaus said full of disappointment, and then he grab one of the bottle and filled it up with his blood to heal Stefan. "Bottoms up, we're leaving." He gave Stefan the bottle. "It appears you're the only comrade I have left." Stefan drinks it and follows Klaus, when they are about to get in the car Klaus take his phone out and dial a number. "You know what to do, I'm coming there now, prepare everything." Klaus then get in the car and so did Stefan.

"Where are we going?" Asked Stefan as the car moving, he need to calm and not reveal about the fact that Elena is still alive.

"I'm going to do a little experiment. We're going to L.A."

* * *

well, did you guys like it? please tell me by reviewing this chap, thank you, thank you, thank you ...

I'm going to write another chapter for my other crossover, so I'll update new chapter for this a little while longer, but hey, I gave you all a long chapter...

see you later, hope you enjoy this chap...


	3. CHAPTER 3: BLOODLINE

Hai, this is chapter 3, sorry for the wait, I ended up reading other people's stories.

so, anyway as usual, sorry for the grammar issue and any missed type, I will re read it and correct any mistake later.

I don't own Victorious nor TVD.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : BLOODLINE**

The cold brisk reached her skin as the wind playing with her hair roughly, she put aside some hair behind her ear and she look at the scenery in front of her, she manage to run out of her house and go to the beach after 'the talk' with her so called 'family' and has been sitting there for hours for just looking at the beach and the waves and drawn at her own thought.

She saw Trina walks towards her, it's not a surprise that she knew exactly where Tori were going when she's upset, Trina is the one who bring her here once and tell her to yell as loud as she can to take all the anger out instead of mourning about it for days.

"You know." Trina begins to talks as she sits beside Tori. "I always have the question, why –at least for quite bunch of characters on sappy movie- is always end up by the beach, and mourning about their crappy live?" Trina elbows her arm playfully.

Tori make the effort to smile at the jokes, its true her live is kind of crappy and maybe turn sappy, and probably sad, if she is in the movie, this scene is about her pining away about how hurt she is and ending by finding her true love, but her story is not as close as the movie scene, because she just found out that She and her twins are adopted and their birth parent are not other than their uncle, John Gilbert.

_Hours Earlier …_

_"How long did you know this?" Tori asked Elena, they doing the 'talk' right now, she would expected to be later but after school Tori and Trina found Elena talking with mom with very strong argument in their tone. After exchange look, Elena push mom into talk to us about the whole truth that start all the mess that put Elena in and force her to come here and tell them about the situation._

_"I know for quite sometimes now." Elena looked at Tori in the eyes; her expression is sad but somehow strong. "It was not long after you all moved here, I met Stefan and fall in love with him and learn about his secret." Elena looked at mom; they all sit in the kitchen table minus Damon who according to Elena, he waited in the car. After minute of silent, Elena began to tell the story. "Stefan and her brother Damon is vampires, they turned in 1864 by vampire name Katherine Pierce." Elena takes a breath. "And that's when it all begins…" _

_Elena told us about Katherine Pierce whose name is actually Katerina Petrova, the first Doppelganger and their ancestor, Tori learns that she originally from Bulgaria and fled to England after she banished because she gave birth to a child out of marriage. _

_She told them about the vampires, the werewolf, the witches, the founding family and their family involvement in all of this crazy mess, and also about Klaus and the original vampires and how he is very persistent about breaking the curse, the curse that locked down Klaus's werewolf side that made him who he is, a hybrid, original hybrid –part vampire and part werewolf._

_"We are the first, I mean, two doppelgangers exist as twins in the last century, and unfortunately we are the key to breaking the curse, one of us must be sacrifice to breaking the curse." _

_Tori still processing all the information she learn, it all too much for her, Trina just sat there and listen carefully, their mother seems tense up hearing the story, it's the first time she heard about it, after her confession earlier to Elena about their family involvement in the founding family and what they stand about the demon, she can't believe that Elena has through long and hard road without her mother beside her._

_"The sacrifice, is that why you come here, asking me to be volunteer? And how about our birth parent, Uncle John is our dad, and who's our mother, where are they?" Tori asked Elena._

_"No. It's not why I came here Tori, and I fought so hard so you can be saved and not get to know about all of this in the first place. The sacrifice … I go through with it, I died that night in the altar of sacrifice along with Jenna and Jules." Elena's voice is breaking but she tried to keep it steady, forcing the tears not to come falling down, Tori, Trina and their mother's eyes are widen. "The sacrifice need one werewolf, one vampire, and the doppelganger in order to breaking the curse and performs by powerful witch." Elena looked at her coffee mug. "Jules is the werewolf, and Jenna is force to turn by Klaus to be a vampire for the sacrifice because Damon rescues Caroline and Tyler Lockwood that night before the sacrifice. I was ready to die that night, even when Elijah told me about the possibilities that I would be save by using the elixir but we never get to use it because Damon fed me his blood, I thought I was going to wake up and turned to be a vampire but I didn't. Bonnie perform a spell on John, a spell that gave his live line to me, after I woke up, John was dead …" _

**Present hour …**

"How are you holding up?" Trina asked Tori carefully, she feels less horrible than Tori is, because she is not the one who learn that she is descendant of psycho vampire who is ready to sacrifice to stay alive and actually very good at doing her job, but she is trying to be supportive and strong to her sisters, she is socked that Elena is been through hell and stay strong and brave and she is proud of her for handing it really well, but she also concern about Tori, she is strong but sometimes very fragile.

"I just found out about my twins sister that I hate being killed in some sacrifice, and how she fought so hard for me not to get caught in all of this mess, and how she felt guilty because knowing about it or not is still killed the people that we love, she wished that she would tell Jenna sooner and she would know about Katherine and her deception better, and … and … and John." Tori's voice is breaking by this time; she is crying on Trina's shoulder, it's so hurt to know that she can't even react to her birth parent because they are both dead; John is John, he looks and acted like an Uncle and sometimes jackass and no one ever thought about him being a father.

"Shh, it's okay Tori let it out, just let it out." Trina comfort Tori. "If it makes you better, your birth mother is a vampire who killed herself after kidnapping Elena." Trina said bluntly earning a punch in her shoulder by Tori who is still crying. "Sorry, too soon" They remind like that for another couple of minutes and Tori finally stop crying and pulled out from Trina's hug, still sobs.

"Where's Elena, I thought she is the one who will 'talk' to me instead of you." Tori asked after she can control her breathing.

"Yea, Elena and her 'talk', anyway. She got a phone called and she said it's emergency so she need to go back to Mystic Falls, otherwise she is the one sitting here with you, but she told me that she would call you on the road and give her 'talk' later."

Tori smile at this, Elena is known for her talk because she could be wiser than any of her sibling but she still has her moment as teenager also.

"Come on, it's getting late." Trina begins to stand up.

"Trina, what do you mean earlier about dad already told you?" Tori asked Trina, ignoring that the sun is set and it's time for them to go home.

"Later, okay, today's news is already overwhelmed you." Trina said.

"No. I want to know them now, no more secret, I can't wait for another day, I want to make sense to all the information I just learned." Tori insist Trina.

"You are just going to keep digging are you?" Trina back to her sitting position and let out small sigh. "You know, you and Elena are just the same, always digging and determine to find the truth no matter what."

"Just tell me, and no more talk about Elena."

"Someday, you need to get past all of your feeling and forgive her, it's an accident."

"I know, I just need to blame it on somebody, and it just happen to be Elena." Tori tilt her head to face Trina. "Start talking would you?"

"Fine, Dad start to introduce me to this whole vampire thing when I busted him doing some research in his lab, somehow he forget to locked it and I happen to be walked in there and saw him cut some guts out of a guy's body."

"Eww, gross" Tori gag hearing that. Their father is a doctor and have his own practice and he spend a lot of time in his lab down in the basement of his practice place, studying and doing some research on rare disease that impossible to cure.

"Stop gagging and let me finish." Trina scolded Tori and continues her story. "He looked shock for a moment before he back to his calm expression and walked out from his lab and leading me out from the basement. That's when all begun, the journal, the family history and he also proved the man he was research in is definitely a vampire, also he trained me so I can defense myself and protect myself if I ever encounter with one." Trina looks far to the ocean. "He expects me to follow his steps, he claims that he can find cure with his research, vampires have super healing ability and somehow when he took an organ such as an eye ball, it would grow one. But his research never finish, after the accident his practice place accidently burn down and so did all of his research." Trina put an air quote to the word _accidentally._

"I remember that, not long after dad died his practice place is burn and claim that it was a gas leak." Tori said, she look at her sister. "What it's like, to know and everything?"

"Heavy, hard, but oddly fun, you get to learn something that no one knows, and the training helps to build your body. Look at me, I'm hot." Trina said, little bit joking in the end, the sister's laughing at Trina's joke. "Oh, that reminds me, you need to train from now on, you know, to prepare, some defense to protect yourself." Trina said tone of seriousness is detected in her voice.

"What?" Tori nearly coke on her own spit, her sister can't be serious right. "I thought all of this is just information that I need to acknowledge and move on, like Elena said, _'we need to know our family secret and where we stand'_ and just that." Tori thought all of this mess is done and all of this is just story that she needs to know, not to act on it.

"Didn't you hear what she said, you and her is the doppelganger or something, and she already down to the scarified table and technically dead, and revived by some magic spell that protected her. She's been kidnapped, hurt, she's literally a rare fish in the ocean that every vampire would kill to catch, and all of that didn't make you think to start protect yourself?" Trina rise her voice little bit that make Tori cringe, she rarely raise her voice when they argue, not in very serious way, but Trina a bit annoyed by Tori's behavior right now, she already upset finding out that she can't do anything to help Elena, to protect her sister and now Tori is just going to move on and just that, oh she is not going to have that.

"We start early tomorrow Tori, no more discussion. Now, let's go home." Trina stands up and start walks toward her car and Tori follows her with million thought running around her head, she wanted to protests but her sister got the point, she is better take some percussion and prepare herself for what to come. This been an exhausted day, she just wanted to go to bed and sleep, she turn seventeen today and she's not even got to blow any candle.

* * *

Stefan look at Elena's picture in his phone, he glance at it for good minute before closing it and before Klaus took notice in it, they have been on the road and haven't arrive in their destination, but short after that the car slowly stop, Stefan look out the window and saw that the car has park in some abandoned warehouse, he then get out from the car as Klaus did the same.

"Are we in L.A yet?" Asked him little bit confused, because the place is not look like L.A at all, the place look more like, Mystic Falls. _It can't be._ Stefan thought.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking, you've been so cooperate and awfully loyal to me, but then again, I don't trust anybody, not even my sibling." Klaus then grab Stefan by his neck and looked him in the eyes. "I did everything right, I kill the werewolf, I stake the vampire and drink the blood of the doppelganger until the point of her death, but somehow I still can't create my own bloodline of hybrid. I know you've been keeping secret, now tell me your secret Stefan." Klaus's pupil dilated as the sign of the compulsion.

Stefan stiffen but try his best not to show it, he's been secretly drink vervain for avoided something like this to happen, and if it does happen like this moment, he would acted his best to be look like compelled as possible. "I don't have any secret."

Klaus look at Stefan, he tilt his head like he was thinking about something, being the big bad original vampire who trying to break a curse over a thousand year made he learn something or two and he knows when people pretend to be compelled and right now, Stefan are doing it.

"Brian." Klaus called his other minion who is immediately come running. "Bring him to the basement, and drained the vervain out from his system." Stefan's eyes widen, but said nothing because is useless. "Now, I've some friends I need to visit while you drained him." Klaus gave Stefan his evil smile and then leave the place.

* * *

It's early in the morning and the sun is not yet come but Trina is already banging on Tori's bedroom door, waking her up to start her training. "Tori, wake up, time to start your training. Hurry up, I'll be downstairs." Trina run downstairs and makes some coffee while waiting for Tori.

Tori on the other hand barely open her eyes, she still feels tired and wanted to get some more sleep but knowing Trina, she would be barging in her room if she doesn't get up in five minute, but her eyes widen in panic when she open her eyes fully and about to get out from bed. "What's happening to me?" She is floating three feet in the air, before she can process it, she fall back down to her bed. "Wow, what just happen?" Tori doesn't have the chance to question herself further more because Trina already standing in her room.

"Come on, you sleepy head."

Meanwhile, Elena and Damon are still on the road to Mystic Falls and she sleeping in the passenger sit, Damon focus on the road but smile when he notice Elena begins to waking up. "Rise and sun" He said jokingly.

"Are we home yet?" Elena fixes her sit position.

"Nope, still have about an hour." Damon smile and focus on the roads again.

"Damon, what's happening to me?" Elena now grabbing on the door handled to keep her still, her body floating in the air and it makes her panic a little, but not long Elena back down and gravity takes over as if nothing happen.

"What was that?" Damon pulls over to examine Elena. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, but I don't know what was that, I feel strange, like something inside me fighting to be out, like some energy."

"Okay, we need to get Bonnie, you just rest, and I'll wake you when we get there, okay?" Elena nodded as Damon starts the car.

The car moving slowly and then faster by the minute, he wanted to get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible and get Bonnie, he doesn't want anything bad happen to Elena, he wanted to protect her and for other reason. This trip has been roller coaster, family drama, twins' drama and now this and Damon knows so well that something is going to happen, soon.

* * *

Well, I figure this chap would about Elena and Tori, there will be another character in the next chapter.

don't forget to leave reviews, thank you.


	4. CHAPTER 4: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

CHAP 4, the drama just begins ... enjoy.

as usual, sorry for grammar issues and any missed type.

I down't own Victorious nor TVD.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

Tori hates Trina more now that she makes her feel this pain and tired, what worse is Trina make her run around the woods by the hills near their house at five in the morning, five freaking a.m. and now she's in school exhausted and looking like crap. She didn't even bother to put some effort to look nice, just her skinny jeans and her Hollywood Art-hoodie and sneakers, usually she prefers her boots but now, she would stick with the sneakers because it feels comfortable to run in.

"Hey chica, ow, you look like crap and tired." Andre greets her as soon as he spots his best-friend coming from the main door to the main hallway.

"Yea, what happen to you?" Beck asked.

"Trina happen, she woke me up at five a.m. _in the morning_ and made me run for I don't know how long, Trina and her stupid training." Tori grunt putting emphasis in the words 'in the morning', Andre and Beck put their hands in defeat and take a step back to make more room between them and Tori.

"Alright then, I need to go to class." Beck said and mussed Tori's hair a little.

"Ok, we off to R&B vocal." Andre said, reminded her about their class.

"You go ahead; I need to grab something first in my locker."

"Alright" Andre walks to his class. "But, Tori, you know I'm here when you need to talk, right." Tori nod and Andre continue to go to his class.

Tori open her locker and take some books from her locker and put in her bag when a familiar voice called her name. "Vega." Tori turn around and find Jade with her boring expression looking at her from head to toe. "Try a new look? I like it." Jade gave Tori a mocking smile.

"Jade…" Tori answer with tired sound.

"I was just joking." Jade handed Tori a cup of coffee that she hold. "Here, give yourself some caffeine, maybe you'll get less grumpy."

"Why, is this from a garbage can again?" Tori examine the cup.

"No."

"Are you spit on it before you give it to me?" Jade can't blame Tori for the questions, she did that in the past and it was hilarious watched her drank the 'contaminated' coffee.

"No."

"Why?" Tori asked, she little bit confuse about Jade being 'nice', either she is being sincere or have some motive behind her 'niceness'.

"Okay, you always complain that I'm not nice to you, and now that I'm being nice to you, you question it." Jade make an hurt look on her face, she can't let Tori know if she's not hurt at all but she want to messing with Tori little.

"Noooo no...I... I mean..., I'm sorry. Thank you Jade." Tori then drink the coffee to prove Jade that she appreciates the kindness that Jade showed her. Jade just smile at the gesture, _right, she is such a goody_. Jade thought to herself.

"So, what happen to you?" Jade try not to sound concern with the question, she's just curious, that's all, it's a weird feeling she have since Tori's birthday, something has been bothering her and keep her attention to Tori, and she need to figure it out fast, but before Tori could say anything the bell ring they need to get to class.

"Saved by the bell, huh" Jade begins walks to class.

"Well, thanks for the coffee." Tori shout as Jade already down the hallway and wave at her, she walks toward class herself.

Tori still thinking about the thing that happen to her earlier, she little bit shock and concern about the 'floating' accident, she's not paying much attention to the class, she just sit there and form questions in her brain, is she being watch or some witch perform some magic on her or what? Then again, if she wanted to know something she better call Elena and ask her, she knows more than her in this department, she hadn't have the chance to tell Trina because she is busy trying to train her and teach her some moves to defense herself.

As she lost herself in her thought she felt something inside her burning, her head feels heavy, and her vision seems blurry, she put her head on the table and her hands on her head, trying to comfort herself, she tried to focus on the white board but suddenly she saw movement, children about seven years old running and laughing, she concentrate and she can saw it more detail, they are seven years old version of herself and Elena but they are dress is very old fashion clothes, judge by the dress, they are from royal family and from the old world maybe a thousand years before.

Her head feel to hurt more as she saw flashes, or vision she can't quiet describe it, the scene in front of her is seems to real for her, like she was there. The running children then greet by two women one of them is … looks more like Elena. _What the hell?!_ Tori thought as she trying to stay awake or to stay conscious she's not sure, but the women has Elena's nose, eyes and everything about her is scream Elena, Tori thought maybe this is just her mind playing trick, because she felt sick and she hallucinate about her stress into some old movie set, but then again it looks so real, like a vision, she saw someone coming from the other side, it's a woman with black skin and wore some type of clothes, and they lead the kids to a place deep in the forest.

_"Where are we going, mama?" Asked one of the twins to their mother, apparently one of the women are their mother and she looked worry and somehow guilty._

_"We are going to some place save girls." She smiles to reassure her kids. "Are you sure this is the only way, Ayana?" She asked to her best friend._

_"Yes Tatia, they need protection because of something that would come to them and something that would happen to you." Ayana give her sad smile, they continue to walked for an hour or so and when they reach their destination they are greet by a man and one woman and a teenage girl._

_"Tatia, this is Mason and his wife Sophie and their daughter Caterina, and they are going to help you."_

_"Can you tell me the meaning of all this Ayana?" Tatia seems confused about all of this, she knows what Ayana is and what she capable of, Ayana has saved her many time and she is the one that tell her about her having twins even before she is pregnant with them, and then about a week ago Ayana told her that something bad would come to her and her twins, fate that would led her to her doom and leave her twins in sorrow, and evil would be create in her death and only her bloodline can undo that._

_"Let me explain it to you." Mason offer some help. "But before that, let my daughter brought your kids to get something to eat and rest." Mason then gives Caterina a look and she nodded._

_"Come on girls, follow me." Caterina said extend her hands to the girls, they look at their mother and take Caterina's hands when their mother nod her head in permission._

_They walk toward the bonfire and sit there, and then Mason continues his explanation. "Ayana told us about her premonition of you and your twins' fate."_

_Tatia nodded in agreement. "She said you guys can help us, witches that have more power than her?"_

_Mason laughing at the word witches, though the word is close to what they are but they are not witches "Pardon, it's just that, we are not witches, sure we have the common thing, which is the nature servant, but we are not witches; we possess more power and can draw energy from anything to perform such a difficult spell."_

_"They are gypsies Tatia, I cross path with them when they have some difficulties adjusting here." Ayana Explain._

_"So, what's the plan?" Tatia asked them, she getting worried because they are not explain anything yet._

_"Ayana's premonition is show that you are about to be meet your fate of doom and create some demons in your death, she also saw that after your death your descendant is carrying the same fate as yours to create even more demons, so we need to bound your blood to your children and perform a spell that would create magic that can be the undoing for the demons."_

"TORI" Andre's voice bring Tori to reality, the vision she had before is quickly vanish and replace by Andre's worried look in front of her, she hadn't notice if the lesson is already finish and they need to get going to their next class before lunch, which is Sikowitzs's class but she feels even more tired now, it's like she has no more energy to go on and her forehead is sweating, and she is not look good.

"Tori, talk to me girl." Andre's voice chimed again in her earlobes, she quickly blink and gave him smile, a weak one.

"Yea, I'm fine thanks." Tori stands up but fail to keep steady and grab a hold on her desk, Andre grab her by her arm and help her stand.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I just uh … I'm going to call Trina and have her drive me home. I think I need some rest, I'm not feeling well." Tori gave Andre reassuring smile, she is sure that she's okay before but then again, that vision is drained her energy and her body seems to react more about that, she feels weird vibe build inside her and she can't describe it.

"Ok, you want me to take you to the parking lot?"

"No, I can get there by myself, class is start soon and you can't be late."

Andre look at Tori, examine her with his eyes and then nod before giving her light squeeze in her arm. "Okay, if you need anything…" His words cut off.

"I'll call you, bye Andre." Tori basically just push Andre to get going and when he does, Tori gather all the belonging into her bag and dial Trina's number as she walks out.

_"Hey it's Trina; you know what to do…"_ Tori grunt, she got voice mail. _Why Trina, when I really need you._ Tori said to herself, her vision is now blurry and she have a hard time to tell which way to the parking lot, she's sure that the door she open is the way to the main hall, she dial Trina's number again and falling and accidentally locked the door behind her, she blink couple of time and then realizing where exactly she is. "Janitor closet?" but when she tried to get up, she has no energy to do so, she felt dizzy and she dial Trina's number again for getting her help immediately. _"Hey it's Trina; you know what to do…"_

"Trina, I, uh, um … I'm not feeling good, I need you to come and pick me up, in uh..." Tori's head is become dizzier by now. "I, um … help." That's the last word that comes out from her mouth before she falls unconscious.

* * *

Damon rush Elena to his room and lie her down to his bed, and then calling Bonnie to come as soon as possible, she's been unconscious since she had that floating thing and had been in pain since then, she mumble something in her sleep and Damon can't make it what it was and it make him nuts, not long after Bonnie come rushing with Caroline and Jeremy follow behind.

"Oh, good you're here; did you bring your grimmore?" Bonnie holds up an old book in her hand and go to Elena's side.

"What happen?" Jeremy asked with concern tone, Caroline try to calm Jeremy down and keep her emotion in check also.

"I don't know, it's just happen, she was fine and then boom, this happen. Bonnie what happen to her?" Damon asked just as concern as the other.

Bonnie examine Elena, she open her grimmore and searching for the right spell, she then put her hands above Elena's body and concentrate on the spell, Elena swift uncomfortably and mumble something, like she is having a nightmare. Her forehead is sweating, her face look like she is in great pain while Bonnie try to figure what happen with her and suddenly Elena grab Bonnie's hand and give her visions of the dream that she's in.

_Mason lead the ritual assist by his wife and daughter, they draw some magic symbol on the ground that surround Tatia and her children Eveleen and Fineena who seems terrified with the situation they're in. "It's okay girls, mama right here, and they are helping us." The girls are on each of Tatia's arms holding her tight as the torch around them blazing and Ayana make her way to draw some blood from the three of them and put it in a bowl and process the ritual._

_The ritual went smoothly and after a moment Mason cured their wound so they can heal quickly, the children asleep in their tent with Caterina while the adult discuss about their next step. "So, what is it that you do to me and my daughters?" Tatia ask._

_"We link your daughter, their souls become one for now, and we made them one because we need them to believe that, there would be one doppelganger exists, and when the two of them at the age of seventeen, the bond would be stronger and they would know what to do, to undo the demons once and for all."_

_"What? Who are they?" Tatia looks at Ayana, she grew concern, and this is all sound crazy for her because she just wants to live normal life with her children._

_"You will soon find out yourself." Sophie told Tatia._

Both Elena and Bonnie gasp for air like there's no air fill up their lungs, Elena's body little bit shaken but slowly she opens her eyes as Bonnie hold her arm. "Elena, are you okay?" Elena nod to Bonnie's question, she feels exhausted and it's so hard to move.

"What happen?" Damon asks. Caroline and Jeremy approach Elena as Bonnie get up and bring Damon to the study room.

"I just get a vision when I touch Elena, and I think we need Vic back here."

"Vic? You mean her twins sister?" Damon tilts his head trying to put the puzzle together.

"All I know is, they are link, and now they must be in one place or they will suffer, the spell is put in their ancestor and now somehow, it trigger, I don't know much about it but there is one person that can't answer that and we need to find her and bring her here too."

"Who is that?"

"My mother" Bonnie simply said, there is no emotion because she tried not to show any.

* * *

The lunch time is as usual, they hang out in the asphalt café eating lunch, chat, giggle and Jade ripping Rex's arm. She's been felt strange feeling inside her guts, 'metaphorically' guts, it's like a string that pulling her toward something and that something happen to be Tori, this morning when she talked to her the string is loosen and when they went on their separate ways the string tighten again, like it want to Jade to be close to Tori, like something bad would happen if she's not there to protect her, _hell_ she don't like the girl but here she is sitting in the lunch table and thinking about her.

"Andre, where's your better half?" Jade ask in a mocking tone, she knew Andre is Tori's best boy and there is nothing romantic between them, it's just fun teasing them.

"She left after our class earlier, she doesn't look so good, she keeps zoning out during class and look like she doesn't have the energy to keep focus." Andre concern tone is visible. "She said she's going to call Trina to drive her home, and then I left for my next class."

"And you called yourself her best guy?" Jade looks at him little mad. "You just left her and god knows what happen after that." All eyes on Jade now and she's not realize that she gave away her protective tone when she said the last sentence.

Jade just ignoring the stares and eat her burritos, she didn't care anymore about what they would thing or what they are thinking right now, she make a note to find Tori after this and confront her, she just want this strange feeling to be gone, her guts feeling make her sick.

Trina is about to make her way to the grub truck when her phone went off, she look at the caller ID before she answer it. "Hey Jer, what's up?"

"_Trina, where's Vic?_" The voice in the other end sound concern.

"She's maybe with her friends eating lunch." Trina skips the grub truck and walking toward the gang to see Tori. "What's going on Jer, you sound concern." She stop her track when she notice Tori is not in the table, but she wait for Jeremy to talk before asking where's Tori.

_"It's Elena, we need Vic and you to come home, something happen to her."_

"Oh my god, I'm going to find her and we will be in our way, call me if anything happen, ok Jer?"

_"Okay, be saved." _And then Jeremy ends the call.

"Guys, where is Tori?" Trina asked whoever willing to answer her question.

"I thought you gave her a ride home, she said she's not feeling well and going to call you." Andre said with confuse look, not to mention Jade become more concern now.

"No she didn't, wait, earlier my phone is off because Mr. Hudson make the class free of cellphones." Trina then checks her voice mail and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god"

"What, what happen?" Jade is the first to ask, Trina simply gave Jade her phone.

_"Trina, I, uh, um … I'm not feeling good, I need you to come and pick me up, in uh... I, um … help."_

Jade gives Trina her phone back, so her guts feeling is right, Tori is in trouble and somehow Trina knows that it's not a simple trouble. "Well, let's go find her, before something bad happen." Jade rush Trina but got hold up by the gang.

"What's happening?" Beck asks with his dumb expression when he doesn't understand something.

"Tori's in trouble and we need to find her, she doesn't sound so well." Jade protective tone visible again, Cat let out a gasp. "Well, let's go, she might be still in the school somewhere."

They all stands up to go and find Tori except for Cat, she looks like she's thinking about something for a moment before she call our Trina's name and make the gang question her for that. "Cat we need to move and find Tori." Jade shout it.

"Trina gives me your hand." Cat command Trina, ignoring Jade. "Give me your hand Trina." Trina looks puzzle for a moment and then give Cat her hand, Cat take it in her hands and close her eyes, she seems to concentrate.

"Cat what are you-" Trina's words cut off by warm feeling she felt in her palm.

"Janitor closet, second floor, she's unconscious and in pain." Cat opens her eyes and releases Trina's hand. "And we need a key to open the door." They just nodded in confusion.

After getting the key from the Janitor, they rush to their destination and like Cat said, Tori is indeed in there and unconscious, they forget about how Cat find out about that, they just focus on getting Tori out of there and bring her home.

"Tori wake up." Trina shook the sleeping brunette, they already at home and in Tori's room. Tori are still not wake up since they got there two hours ago.

Robbie, Andre and Beck are in the living room, they taking turn to watch Tori, Jade, Cat and Trina is watching her now. Trina's phone ringing and it's from Jeremy again and she walks out the room to take the call.

Jade look at the sleeping girl, she takes a sit in the bed beside Tori. "Cat how did you know where to find Tori?" Jade ask Cat the question now, she's been thinking about that for a while now. Cat stiffen and walks toward the bed and grab the chair and bring it near the bed, she sits on it and take Tori's hand.

Cat seems to concentrate for a while and then look at Jade after she makes sure Tori feel okay and release her hand. "Jade, there is something that you don't know, and I'm not sure that telling you is the wise choice." Jade's eyes went wide at the answer she gave her.

"Cat, are you playing game right now?" The girl in front of her is not Cat that she knew so well, the girl that easily get distracted and full of rainbow and Candies. "What is it you can't tell me about? Why can't you tell me?"

Cat shook her head. "Oh Jade, you need to know that all of this, once you know, your fate will change, the paths is always in front of you, and you alone can choose that paths, one that led you to your fate and mate, one that led you to something that seems to be your desire."

_What is this, some kind of secret circle?_ Jade thought it in her mind, Cat is being so secretive about what happen and she seems odd, her behavior is different, is all that just an act, the bipolar thing and all the high on sugar behavior, the oblivious face, it's all an act.

"Cat, why can't you tell _me_?" Jade asking the question again, but Cat still not answering, she just looks at her with a question look. "I don't know what happen, but I have this gut feeling toward Tori, like a string pulling me to her, telling me to protect her, and I feel like I know if something bothering her." Jade look at Cat with pleading looks to tell her what is going on, Cat just smile and take Jade's hand in her, she look deep in Jade eyes.

"Do you feel that Jade?" Jade nodded, she feel something, relieve, and she can breathe easy now.

"Its call bonding, you feel ease now because I put a protecting spell on Tori and make her feel better." Cat release Jade's hand and take a breath before explain more about herself. "I've been hiding about my true self and my family for a long time now, we need to keep it secret so no one would know or we would never survive to complete our duty."

"What? Spell, fate, mate, duty, Cat, what are you talking about?" Jade swift trying to feel comfortable to sit and accidentally touch Tori's hand and she can see flashes of a vision.

_"No." The young woman wears an embroidered linen jacket over her rose-pink corset shout to people who chase her. "Go, I'll be okay, you need to go now." She look into deep green eyes wolf in front of her, the wolf whimpered as the girl patted her. "Go, before they hurt you. I'll be okay." The wolf stands in alert now as the people begin to surround them._

_"Jade. Go."_

Jade release Tori's hand and look shock at the scene she just saw. "What just happen?" Jade look at Cat who just gives her a blank looks, she tried to find an answer, she waiting for Cat to give her the answer, because this is not funny anymore.

"You just saw something, didn't you?" Jade nodded. "Are you really wanted to know everything now?" Cat look at Jade, she seems to be thinking about it. "I give you a way out now Jade, you still can get out from all of this mess, choose wisely."

"I just saw Tori running, she's wearing really old fashion dress, people chasing after her, and she was with a wolf and she kept asking her to go, and she called the wolf Jade." Cat nodded. "I don't know what that means to me Cat, but I have a feeling that I need to protect her, I can feel what the wolf feel."

"Then you make your choice then."

* * *

**Finally, a new chapter is done, and the adventure begins...**

**Sorry for the wait, I'm going to try to update more often, I just been busy finishing my Project. I'm in my last semester in college so, busy. Wish me luck.**

**I do really need to update my other story though, 'when the night set', I feel abandon the story long enough.**

**well, please review and let me now what your thought about the story. thanks, see you later.**


End file.
